Unlucky 13: Murder On Paper
by Shokora Kong
Summary: The alive Paper Mario partners learn about the events at Wiggler's housewarming party, and the murder resumes! This time, the killer is amongst them, and there seems to be a whole business going on! Who's the murderer, and who will make it out alive? Rated T to be safe.
1. SCARED FACE

_**Hey... I haven't updated a story since the 23rd February, which was my very short-lived Mario Party story. Since then, I've been distracted by Survivor: Karmel Isles, which I am currently part of, but then I got this PM yesterday from Rockin Bros giving me an idea for the Unlucky 13 sequel. And, I had been planning a sequel to post whenever. Also, Unlucky 13 was the first and at this moment, the only fic I've completed. So, I've decided to post the sequel! Hope you enjoy!**_

. . .

**Characters (Alive):** Goombario, Kooper, Parakarry, Lakilester, Koops, Bobbery, Bombette, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Goombella, Flurrie, Ms Mowz

**Characters (Dead): **Yoshi, Birdo (not part of the story)

. . .

The Paper Mario gang were sat at Peach's castle, having been sent a letter to come there through the post three days ago. Nobody had any idea what was about to happen, and what the letter was about.

"What do you, like, think this, like, letter is about?" Goombella asked, turning to Flurrie with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, dearie, but we just have to stay calm," Flurrie said, "Although it is worrying that Vivian isn't here. I thought all the Paper Mario characters were invited!"

"Look, I'm sure it's just a meeting about where Peach has been kidnapped now and we, for some reason, have to go find her." Lakilester rolled his eyes, "We're all safe."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Bombette randomly shrieked, slapping Lakilester across the face non-stop for a minute.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Lakilester." Kooper shrugged, and everybody gasped, "I think Peach has been kidnapped and we have the task of finding her."

"But why would we have to? Why not Mario or Luigi?" Ms Mowz questioned.

"Because they've been kidnapped too!" Sushie realised. Everybody's mouths opened, now certain that Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad and the others had been kidnapped.

"But still, why us of all people? Why couldn't it be like Yoshi or Birdo?" Watt asked.

Everybody facepalmed. "Let me do this." Parakarry muttered, "Did you not see the news?"

"No, what happened?" Watt asked.

"Yoshi was stabbed to death and when Birdo was about to tell how it happened, she was murdered." Bow said, sadness in her voice.

"I still feel so bad for the poor people." Flurrie sighed.

"Me too. You don't think this is linked to that, do you?" Koops asked.

"It's unlikely." Goombario mumbled.

"But it's a possibility." Bobbery pointed out.

"Geez, way to, like, make me feel, like, better about this." Goombella muttered.

Suddenly, the door burst open, but only a letter came through.

"How the hell did that happen?" Lakilester asked.

"THROUGH YOU BEING A JACKASS!" Bombette shrieked, slapping Lakilester across the face non-stop for a minute.

"OHHH SHE GOT YOU THERE!" Ms Mowz high fived Bombette, and Sushie crept up behind the mouse and bit her arm. Ms Mowz squealed in pain, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"I was hungry!" Sushie protested.

"Ugh, never mind. Someone just pick up the letter." Goombario rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you?" Bobbery asked.

"Because I have no arms to pick it up with!" Goombario facepalmed.

"Then how did you open the door to get in?" Bobbery muttered.

"#STORYLOGIC!" Watt cheered.

"I'll pick it up, then. I like helping other people." Kooper said. Everybody groaned at Kooper's boring statement.

_**"Dear Paper Mario gang, you have all been gathered at Peach's Castle to be in the know about the whereabouts of Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, etc. I am glad to tell you that they were KILLED! But not by me, they were killed by my servants - Tayce T and Zess T. I made them make up some excuse about why they did it, but they went and got killed too! So now, I am here for round 2 of destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. Not only am I a murderer, but I am one of your close friends. In fact, I am in this room as you read!"**_

Everybody looked around, worried looks on their faces.

_**"But don't bother trying to find out who I am, because as soon as you get close, I'm going to brutally murder you in ways you could never imagine. Maybe you should take a look in the other room if you don't believe me..."**_

"Should we look?" Bow asked.

"This is all a lie, I'll have a look." Goombario rolled his eyes, walking away into the other room. After a few seconds, there was a chilling scream. Everybody looked around them again, worried for their own safety.

"Go in there and see what's happened!" Flurrie shouted. The group then walked into that room, seeing Goombario's dead body, sliced in half on the floor.

"This can't be, like, real!" Goombella exclaimed.

"It looks like it is..." Kooper said.

"OH NO KIDDING!" Bow yelled, panicking. Another letter was on the table. Koops quickly picked it up, and read it aloud.

_**"Now do you believe me? The goomba dude was just the beginning, you're all going to follow. Yoshi and Birdo managed to escape, but they soon died. You never know when your time is going to come."**_

"This really is not good..." Bobbery mumbled.

. . .

_**Yeah, that chapter was a bit on the short side, but I'm back into story writing and hopefully to stay now! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Let's split up because we're idiots!

_**Hey again! Time for another update! I'm sorry for the delay, it's hard for me to get updates out on weekdays but I'm trying my best to get some out. Anyway, thanks to Owen96 and Soliddude1175 for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

. . .

**Characters (Alive): **Kooper, Parakarry, Lakilester, Koops, Bobbery, Bombette, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Goombella, Flurrie, Ms Mowz

**Characters (Dead): **Yoshi, Birdo, Goombario

. . .

"Oh my god what do we do?" Bow asked, breathing heavily.

"I think we just need to make the most of what we've got." Parakarry said.

"What, the fact we're being murdered?" Ms Mowz whined, "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"I wonder what's going to happen now." Kooper said, "I guess this is like a murder story but I wonder who's going to die."

Lakilester rolled his eyes, "Could you get any more boring?"

"I don't know." Kooper stated.

"Now now, dearies, now isn't the time to argue. It's time to find a sacrifice." Flurrie laughed.

"A sacrifice? Why?" Sushie asked.

"I know what she's talking about," Bobbery nodded, "If we find a sacrifice, the killer might let us go."

"But how do we sacrifice somebody?" Watt stupidly asked.

Everybody facepalmed, "We leave them alone for the killer to strike." Koops explained.

"But what if we leave the killer alone?" Parakarry pointed out.

"Then, we have, like, failed." Goombella sighed.

"Well, we could just kill them ourselves?" Bow suggested.

"I don't think any of us would be able to go through it." Sushie said. Everybody then looked to Lakilester.

"...What? Just because I hate you all doesn't mean I want to kill you!" Lakilester yelled.

"I'm beginning to think you may be the killer." Flurrie mumbled, "You hate us all and you seem like you could do that."

"Guys, it can't be the jackass, because he's as puny as a pony!" Bombette insulted.

"We can't start blaming people for it, we just need to find a way out of here." Koops advised.

"Shut up, Koops. You never have anything interesting to say." Bow glared at Koops, "You're just as bad as Kooper."

Everybody looked at Kooper, who was eating a sandwich.

"This is just butter." Kooper revealed, and everybody groaned.

"Has anybody actually, like, realised what our, like, situation is?" Goombella asked, "We're being, like, murdered and all of the, like, important people have, like, died! And Goombario! Oh no!"

"We need to calm down!" Parakarry yelled, "We can't let the killer get the better of people. I'd rather die happily than die in fear of waiting for our deaths."

"He has a point," Bobbery nodded, "If we die happily, at least we can say that the killer didn't get the better of us."

"OR, we could go completely insane!" Bombette screamed, slapping Lakilester across the face.

"I don't like the tension here." Kooper said.

"Well, I don't like your personality. Yeah." Ms Mowz snapped her fingers.

"We shouldn't go insane, because then we'd be responsible for our own deaths." Koops pointed out.

"How about we just wait and see what the killer does and live our lives normally until then?" Sushie suggested.

"Or, we could eat each other!" Watt cheered.

"No. I've tried roast Lakitu and, trust me, it doesn't taste good." Bow shuddered.

"CANNIBAL!" Lakilester shouted.

"...No she's not." Parakarry muttered.

"Are we going with this sacrifice thing or not?" Goombella asked, impatient.

"No, we should split up." Ms Mowz recommended.

"Why?" Bobbery asked, "It'll just increase the chances that we'll die."

"But it'll create more dramaaaaaa." Ms Mowz whined, "Ooh a lamp!"

"MS MOWZ! NO!" Bombette screamed dramatically. Life went in slow motion as Ms Mowz scuttered towards the lamp. She touched it, and nothing happened.

"Umm... k." Koops muttered.

"I want to split up into two groups." Flurrie said, "It sounds like a pretty good idea, to be honest."

"Yeah, I'm with Flurrie on this one." Sushie smiled.

"Ok, let's say that Kooper, Lakilester, Koops, Bow, Watt and Ms Mowz go together." Parakarry organised.

"Meaning it's Parakarry, Bombette, Sushie, Flurrie, Goombella and myself." Bobbery shrugged.

"I'm happy with that. I'm happy with most things." Kooper said.

"Let's-a go!" Bow cheered.

. . .

_**So, there you go. No death that chapter, but there is a twist to come with a few deaths in the next two chapters. So there's that to look forward to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter, now get reviewing!**_


	3. Force

_**Heyy... it's time for chapter 3! Thanks to Owen96, Kaiimi and Rockin Bros for reviewing this chapter, I'm just gonna leave a little comment on each review ;)**_

_**Owen96: She seems to have gone from the most disliked character in Survive to the most liked and talked about charater in this one xD We'll see if she survives. Kooper was inspired by Kaiimi's interpretation of him in Mario Party Deluxe, because he's my favourite character there :P**_

_**Kaiimi: Kooper is that one character who nobody likes, even the nicest people in the story don't like him. Lakilulu was going to be in the story but that'd make it Unlucky 14 ;) Koopie was also gonna be in it but I decided against it because she's so bland. ;)**_

_**Rockin Bros: Thanks :)**_

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

. . .

**Group 1: **Kooper, Lakilester, Koops, Bow, Watt, Ms Mowz

**Group 2: **Parakarry, Bobbery, Bombette, Sushie, Flurrie, Goombella

**Dead: **Yoshi, Birdo, Goombario

. . .

**Group 1**

Group 1 went upstairs as soon as they split up, searching for something to help them defend themselves.

"How are we gonna find anything in Princess Peach's castle? The only weapon she had is her creepy huge underwear." Bow shuddered.

"Well we're gonna have to find something!" Lakilester snapped, "To have any hope of survival, we have to find some weapons or something."

"According to some people, Peach is actually a nutjob. She might have some great weapons in her bedroom." Koops said.

"Oh, ok. I guess we can go to her bedroom then." Kooper stated.

"Congratulations. You get a gold medal." Ms Mowz threw a chair at Kooper.

"What are we doing then?" Watt asked.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE!" Lakilester shrieked.

"We're looking for weapons in Peach's bedroom." Bow rolled her eyes.

"Ok, thanks! This looks like it's gonna be a fun adventure!" Watt cheered, "Ooh! A lamp!"

"WATT! NO!" Koops screamed dramatically. Life went in slow motion as Watt touched the lamp. She touched it, and nothing happened.

"Ok." Ms Mowz smiled.

"So where's Peach's room? It should be somewhere." Kooper said.

Bow slowly clapped her hands, "Congratulations."

. . .

**Group 2**

Group 2, however, had gone a different way. They decided to go up a different set of stairs, leading to the bedrooms.

"If we just get a good night's sleep, we can start thinking straight." Sushie smiled.

"But what if the killer gets us at night?" Parakarry asked.

"Parakarry's right," Bobbery said, "We should probably stay alert so the killer doesn't attack."

Sushie sighed, "But I'm tired!"

"Now now dear, it's for the best." Flurrie reassured.

"Ok..." Sushie sighed.

Meanwhile, Bombette and Goombella were walking behind the rest of the group.

"Ugh, I really wish this wasn't, like, happening." Goombella started to sob.

"None of us do." Bombette sighed, "If only there was some way to escape..."

Goombella then looked up, "There has to be, like, some way to, like, get out of here!"

"Should we try the kitchen?" Bombette suggested, "Or just the front door."

Goombella shook her head, "The front door's too, like, risky. We need to, like, find some secret, like, exit."

"Like in the Mario games!" Bombette cheered.

. . .

**Group 1**

Group 1 were now in the hallway leading to Peach's room. Suddenly, Koops heard a noise.

"What was that?" Koops asked, "I'm not the only one who heard that."

"I heard it too." Kooper stated.

"It may have come from Peach's room. Maybe the other group are in there?" Bow asked.

"No, I didn't recognise the voice..." Koops started to shake.

"Are we gonna stand here or go investigate?" Ms Mowz asked.

"We should stay here." Lakilester said, "If we stay here, nothing'll come for us."

"Where's the logic in that?" Bow asked.

"I think we should go in Peach's bedroom." Watt said, "There's probably nothing there."

"I'm with Watt here, surprisingly." Koops admitted.

"I'll do whatever. I just don't want to be alone in here." Kooper said.

"Ok, let's go in." Ms Mowz breathed in and out. The group walked in, and saw that nothing was there.

"See? I'm so smart. CLAP FOR ME, EVERYBODY!" Watt ordered.

"Uh, no." Bow muttered.

Suddenly, a lamp flew off the mantelpiece onto the floor.

"OOH A LAMP!" Ms Mowz screamed.

"NO!" Koops yelled, slapping Ms Mowz across the face.

"What moved that lamp?" Lakilester asked.

_"It's-a me... Mario..."_

"What the hell was that..." Bow muttered.

. . .

**Group 2**

"Ok, we should all stay in this room." Bobbery said, "That way we're all together."

"But I need to pee." Bombette muttered.

"Yeah, me, like, too." Goombella lied.

"Ok, you two go." Parakarry excused the pair. Goombella and Bombette walked off.

"I hope they're both alright..." Flurrie worried.

"They will be." Sushie supported Flurrie.

"I just hope that nobody dies." Parakarry muttered.

"Nobody else is gonna die." Bobbery stood up, "Not on my watch."

As Bobbery said this, a random sword flew up against Sushie's face, making a whole in the poor cheep cheep's face.

"Oh god... it's beginning..." Flurrie began to have a panic attack.

"I can't believe that just happened..." Parakarry said in shock.

"Poor Sushie..." Flurrie sighed.

"We can't do anything for her now. What's happened has happened." Bobbery sighed.

. . .

_**Well, one person died this chapter, and there's more to come...**_


	4. It's-a me

**Hey! I'm back for an update of Unlucky 13! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been suffering from writer's block over the last week or so. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers!**

**Soliddude1175: You're about to see why Mario was speaking to the group, and the story's about to take a bit of a plot twist.**

**Rockin Bros: Yeah, I like the lamp gag :P The murderer isn't someone who died in Unlucky 13, but they do have a link with the story.**

**sum1 yu dont kno: There are many stories with the Paper Mario characters and they certainly are real. I've not played a Paper Mario game either, but that doesn't mean I can't write and enjoy Paper Mario stories. You grow to love the characters if you give them a chance.**

**Owen96: I like lamps, I laugh at lamps I see in the house now because of how well received it's been. :P**

**Kaiimi: You would think, but with two characters as popular as Bombette and Goombella, who knows? You're about to find out what the deal with Mario is.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, despite the fake Mario characters ;)**

**. . .**

**Group 1: **Kooper, Lakilester, Koops, Bow, Watt, Ms Mowz

**Group 2: **Parakarry, Bobbery, Flurrie

**Group 3: **Bombette, Goombella

**Dead: **Yoshi, Birdo, Goombario, Sushie

**. . .**

**Group 1**

Group 1 were scared by the sound of Mario, knowing he was dead.

"What did the air just say?" Koops asked.

"Did it just say 'it's-a me, Mario?'." Ms Mowz asked.

"No, it said 'come and have a tea party!'!" Lakilester rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, another lamp flew off the mantelpiece and onto the floor.

"M-Mario?" Watt muttered.

Suddenly (again), a shady form of Mario appeared in front of the group. Everybody screamed, except for Kooper.

"I like being scared." Kooper said.

"Hello, Mario?" Bow shivered.

"Hello..." Ghost Mario murmured.

"OH MA GAWD!" Koops shouted.

"I-Is that really you?" Ms Mowz asked.

"Yes... it's-a me... Mario..." Ghost Mario said spookily, making everybody shiver.

"I'm so scared right now I don't know what to think." Watt sighed.

"You don't think anything..." Lakilester rolled her eyes.

"W-W-What are you gonna do?" Ms Mowz asked.

Ghost Mario just glared at a television, and it crushed Bow, killing her.

"HOW THE HELL CAN SOMETHING KILL A GHOST?" Koops screamed.

"If we all stay quiet, send peace and love to Mario and run as quickly as we can, we can find the others." Kooper advised.

"Shuuut uuuuuuup." Ghost Mario threw a pillow at Kooper.

"Yeah, let's-a go..." Ms Mowz said awkwardly, and everybody ran off.

**. . .**

**Group 2**

"I think we need to leave. Splitting up was a terrible idea." Parakarry sighed.

"It was your idea..." Bobbery muttered.

"No it wasn't! It was Ms Mowz's!" Parakarry protested.

"Now, now, we should just leave and find the others." Flurrie calmed the situation down.

"SHUT UP!" both Bobbery and Parakarry yelled.

Flurrie burst into tears, and soon her tears were filling up the room.

"Okay, let's go..." Bobbery comforted Flurrie, and the three escaped and walked through the hallway - Flurrie still in tears.

**. . .**

**Group 3**

"So, after we, like, leave, where do we, like, go?" Goombella asked.

"I'm not sure... tell the police?" Bombette suggested.

"Or we could, like, tell nobody." Goombella said, "You know what, like, happened to, like, Birdo. She got, like, killed."

"Well, we should find a way out first." Bombette reminded.

"Hmm... good, like, point." Goombella smiled.

"Let's-a go!" Bombette cheered.

However, as they were walking along a corridor, they turned around to see a ghost form of Daisy standing in front of them.

**. . .**

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! Hope you enjoyed!**

**QOTU: Which character do you want to die the most? **


End file.
